The Retrieval of Ochibichan
by Quack says the T-shape
Summary: After being laughed at for suggesting to no longer be uke to his four boyfriends, Echizen runs off into another's arms, and Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe and Sanada are forced to chase after him. OT5, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

There was a stale heat in the room.

This tended to happen when they slept around Atobe's. He had hundreds upon hundreds of bedrooms, guest rooms, living areas, but the five often ended up falling asleep in the sauna, the bathroom, the tennis courts, or occasionally the cupboard under the stairs. Anywhere except the soft, warm comforts of Atobe's bigger-than-king-size bed.

Not that this wasn't soft, or warm, Ryoma thought; quite the opposite really. He snuggled deeper into the cushion he was lying on, wrapping his arms around it.

No, he thought, burying himself deeper. This wasn't a cushion. He could feel arms, ribs, a person - most definitely. Toned, strong, tall.

It was Tezuka, he realised. Ryoma snuggled deeper, his eyes remaining tightly shut.

"Quite comfortable there, Ryoma?"

Sighing, the boy cracked an eye open. There was no use pretending to be asleep anymore, not if the captain realised he was awake.

"Quite, buchou." Ryoma still had a habit of calling Tezuka 'buchou', regardless of whether he was actually Seigaku's tennis captain anymore or not. He'd already left school - a year ago, in fact, to begin a college course - but to Ryoma, and probably quite a few members of Seigaku, he would always be their tennis captain. It was strange without him.

Glancing around, Ryoma regarded his surroundings. Atobe's wardrobe, naturally about the size of Ryoma's room itself, possibly bigger, and lined with clothes. Sanada lay stretched out on a futon opposite (_trust Keigo to have a futon in his wardrobe_, Ryoma thought), whilst the last two people Ryoma searched for appeared to be missing.

"Where are the others?"

"Syusuke's making breakfast, and Keigo's got some meeting with his father."

Tezuka turned over the corner of the page of the book he was reading, carefully placed it on the floor beside him, and glanced downward at Ryoma - still sprawled across his lap. "Head down to the kitchen?"

"'Kay. I'll wake Gen."

Ryoma peeled himself off of Tezuka, and was about halfway across the room when he paused, and turned back around.

"You're not waking -"

"I was just wondering something last night," Ryoma said. "In fact, I've been wondering it for a while. And just… I figured I'd bring it up now, just us two, 'cause I think if we were all here, no-one would listen, and…"

Ryoma sighed. He didn't usually ramble. He didn't like rambling. But he wanted this said.

"Yes?"

"Why do I always have to be the uke?" There was a pause, as Tezuka seemed to regard the question. When the captain didn't immediately reply, Ryoma continued. "Yeah, I get I'm the youngest, and smallest, and all that crap, but can't I just top you lot? Just once?"

Tezuka snorted as though this were the most absurd proposition he had ever heard.

"What's so funny?"

Tezuka just smirked, stood, and headed toward the door. "Nothing. Wake Gen up and then we can all have breakfast downstairs."

Ryoma paused, glaring toward his captain, before he answered a swift, sharp, firm, "No."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"I can't stay for breakfast. I have plans."

Ryoma stormed out of the room, toward Atobe's bedroom - where he hoped his clothes were - ready to leave.

"Plans?"

"Yes, plans."

"You don't have plans."

"I do."

"That involve neither tennis nor us?"

"…Yeah. I do." Pulling on the last of yesterday's outfit, Ryoma threw a dark look toward Tezuka. "Mada Mada Dane, Buchou."

And with that, he left.

* * *

First, he headed home.

It seemed the sensible thing to do, considering the outfit he'd worn to Atobe's last night was his school uniform (weekends were always at Atobe's, it'd been agreed, and Ryoma tended to head straight there from school), which wasn't exactly appropriate wear to go out in.

He sighed. Usually, the boy would spend all of Saturday spread between curling up in bed, curling up in another's arms, having mind-blowing orgies, or occasionally playing tennis. He had his own chest of drawers full of clothes at Atobe's, and the boy regretted not having gone there to grab his clothes before leaving. But it was too far away, and Ryoma was afraid Tezuka would stop him before he left.

And he needed to leave.

It was really beginning to bother him. So he was young, so he was rather small (especially in comparison to his lovers), so he was easily topped, that didn't mean he should _always_ be the bottom. _Always_. I mean, he was sure he'd read mangas where the smaller one topped the taller ones. Of course he had - it does happen sometimes.

And all he asks for is one time. And he doesn't even get a 'no', or a 'not until you're older and/or taller'. He got a snort. From Tezuka.

That right there, that was insulting.

Scowling, Ryoma stormed into his house, ignored his mother's yell of "Ryoma, I thought you were away again this weekend?", got changed into something more acceptable, grabbed his tennis racket, and stormed straight back out. He was too mad to even offer a reply. He wanted seme-sex, and he wanted it _right damn now_.

Walking blindly around the area, Ryoma eventually found himself in the tennis courts, and decided that if he wasn't going to do anything else constructive, he might as well play tennis.

His tennis seemed to have lagged since getting boyfriends. Extra tennis time was replaced with sex. Tennis with his father was replaced by sex. Training with Momo was replaced with sex. In fact, most of everything was replaced with sex.

Opening his tennis bag, Ryoma pulled out his racket and a ball, and began slamming it against a wall.

He was pissed. Very pissed. Very, very, very pissed. And he would top someone, Damnit, if it was the last thing he'd do. And he'd -

"Echizen?"

The ball rebounded completely off-target, and Ryoma turned around to see who'd called him. Standing there - slouching, as always, hands stuffed into his pockets - was Momo.

"Yeah?"

Momo looked confused. "You never spend weekend on the courts anymore." He smirked a little. "Trouble in paradise?"

The fivesome that Ryoma and his boyfriends had adopted was yet to go public - they doubted many people would really understand - although many people were aware that the five seemed to have some kind of links.

Fuji and Tezuka had always been close, and had been presumed to be dating for years, although after Ryoma and Tezuka were seen out one day - it was decided that the buchou had left his tensai for the arrogant prince of tennis, a revelation shocking most of the region. Atobe and Sanada had used this opportunity to announce that they were dating, deciding it was safer to steer clear of the madness the other three were wrapped up in.

"Shut up," Ryoma replied, glaring at Momo. "What d'you want?"

"So cruel to say to your best friend," Momo answered, pouting. "I just came to play some tennis, saw you here, and thought I could join you."

Ryoma moved down to retrieve his ball. "Whatever, Momo-senpai."

The two headed toward the nearest court, and began to rally. It began silently, the occasional words from Momo being either ignored or dismissed by Ryoma, until the elder of the two realised his kouhai was actually _losing_, and decided to persist.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryoma didn't reply, so Momo continued. "Tezuka can't be that bad, can he?"

A ball came flying straight for Momo's head, although he managed to duck away in time. "Ahh, he can."

"Shut up."

Momo smirked. "Oh, before I forget - two weeks Friday time I'm having my leaving party. D'you think you'll be able to come?"

Ryoma paused, it taking a second for the words to register in his mind, before he asked, "you're leaving?"

Momo laughed. "Yes, baka, I'm in my last year. I'm off to University."

Ryoma stopped playing, letting the ball fly past him, as he thought about that. He was in his penultimate year, it made sense for Momo to be in his last, the boy just never quite thought about it. He was far too wrapped up in his five-some-better-than-life-sex to worry about his best friend.

But Momo was right. He was leaving. It seemed… strange.

"So you won't be giving me lifts to school anymore?"

"'Fraid not."

Ryoma thought about it. Momo was always around. Whenever Fuji was acting perverted, or Atobe was being irritating, or Ryoma was generally annoyed he could always just turn up at Momo's to play tennis, or grab a burger. But now, he would really be alone.

"Echizen? You gonna start playing again?"

And this was his best friend. Who he'd neglected. Just like he was being neglected by his boyfriends. And it was cruel, and mean, and… and…

Ryoma loved Momo. He wouldn't admit it often, but they'd been close since his freshman year. Of middle school. It'd be strange if he hadn't bonded with the damn bastard.

He was pissed. He was resentful. And he loved Momo. Ryoma said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Momo-senpai, would you let me top you?"

If Momo had been drinking anything at the time, it would've spurted out of his mouth in the comic way that happens in films. Fortunately, he wasn't drinking, and so his jaw only dropped, and his eyes bulged slightly.

"…what!?"

"Well, just…" Ryoma sighed, irritated. "I want to have sex with you, Momo-senpai. But only if I can be on top."

His voice sounded so natural Momo wondered if he'd actually heard him right. But, of course, he had. What else could he have heard? Ryoma was asking for sex.

Ryoma - his Ryoma - the Ryoma he'd had a crush on for, shall we say, _four years_, was actually asking to have sex with him.

"You want sex?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes."

"But only if you're on top?"

"Yes."

Momo paused. Surely it was a joke. Surely Ryoma was winding him up. Surely there was something wrong here.

But no, the boy looked sincere. He looked angry, and Momo was very aware of the fact that he was probably Ryoma's rebound guy. He was also very aware that Ryoma was going to top him, even though he'd always wanted it to be the other way round.

And yet, despite all this, he still ended up replying: "Okay."

* * *

Tezuka was irritated.

He'd planned to just ignore Ryoma's little outburst, guessing that the boy would return back _eventually_, but soon found that he couldn't just hang around anymore.

It was clear that Ryoma didn't have plans. Ryoma's plans involved his boyfriends (who, considering they were all dotted around Atobe's house, weren't going out with their youngest boyfriend), or tennis (which Tezuka would have known about, because Ryoma _always_ tells him when he's practising tennis). Which all answered to the fact that something was wrong with Ryoma, and Tezuka planned to find out what.

He presumed that it was to do with the whole uke-seme thing, since that seemed the logical explanation, although really… okay, it may be a little annoying always being topped, but this was _Echizen_. Bless him, he's far too small for such things. And they were all topped at times, it's just what happened. Tezuka would have to speak to him about this.

But now he was heading toward the tennis courts, where he guessed the boy was most likely to be. Tezuka had considered taking someone with him, but figured it may be easier if it were just the two of them. That way, they could maybe talk it out, and then the whole situation could be diffused before they returned home. It seemed the best option. Yes.

Tezuka peered around the courts. He could see Ryoma's racket by the side, and a ball, and his coat. It was just the boy himself who was missing.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes and looked further. He considered calling out his name, but maybe that wasn't the cleverest of ideas. If he just looked a little closer he'd be sure to spot -

That's when he saw him. Well, not just him, to be accurate. His sitting on a topless Momoshiro, their lips locked together, hands roaming around each other's hair.

Tezuka swore sharply to himself. This… this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Alright, this is Lucy (the Quack half of this account), and it's Siobhan's 16th birthday (she's the other half of this account), so here is her birthday fic!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!!!!!!! She specifically asked for an OT5 story, with some Momo-Ryoma twist within it. So I hope this meets her standards... now that we kind of have the set-up we can hope for humour in further chapters (woo!) so R&R. And all wish Siobhan a very happy birthday!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"We have a problem," Tezuka said to his three (remaining) boyfriends.

"So you said," Sanada replied. "So Ryoma's being pissy?"

"When's he not?"

"Well, apparently we're not giving him enough attention, or letting him be seme, or… something."

"He wants to top us?" Atobe asked, and they laughed. "But come now; we shan't panic. He'll return to his ore-sama eventually."

"No, Keigo," Fuji said. "This time I think we may need to try and win him back."

"It's Ryoma being sulky, what's exactly new here?"

"Come on, Syusuke's right," Tezuka said. "We have to think about it, how can we get him back?"

"Chocolate?"

Tezuka looked curiously at Atobe. "This is Ryoma we're talking about."

"…Tennis?"

"That'll work."

* * *

Tennis practice began on the courts of Seigaku, the regulars running their warm-up laps around the court, when Tezuka Kunimitsu turned up.

It took a while for anyone to notice, but once it had been picked up that Tezuka - yes, _that_ Tezuka - was once again gracing their courts, the whole tennis team flocked toward him.

"Buchou! Can we still call you that?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Echizen-buchou, we assume?"

Ryoma, from across the courts, sent a dark glare in the former captain's direction, and adjusted his cap, before crossing his arms. Momo stopped close behind him, sending wary glances between Ryoma and Tezuka, unsure of whether or not he should actually say something.

Ryoma was, however, completely oblivious to his other boyfriends, which were spaced out around the court, connected to each other by walky-talkies.

"_Tensai here_," Fuji began, hidden in the bushes. "_Ochibi-chan looks angry, as expected. Standing near him is The-Other-Woman. Got a clearer view, Genny-Gen-kun?"_

Standing by the clubhouse doors was Sanada, collar pulled up too high for his face to be seen. "_The-Other-Woman appears to be worried. Good, he should be. And why must that be my codename?_"

"_'Cause it's adorable, don't you think?"_ Fuji replied.

"_No_."

"_Tensai, Genny-Gen-kun, we have no time for this_."

"_Apologies, Ore-sama_," they both replied. "_And what's your position_?" Sanada added.

"_Beneath the bleachers. Once we win Ochibi-chan's heart back, I plan to make him aware that I got myself dusty for him. He will have to pay_."

"_With sex?"_

"_Copious amounts of it_."

"_Works for me_."

As this conversation continued, Tezuka turned out of the crowd, and moved toward Ryoma - who was still standing, arms crossed, at the opposite end of the courts.

"_Tensai here - as Buchou approaches Ochibi-chan, Ochibi-chan's body language appears more nervous. The plan is working already_."

"Ryoma," Tezuka said, as he reached the younger boy.

"Yes?" Ryoma snapped back.

"I came here today under sensei's orders -"

"Liar," Ryoma interrupted, but Tezuka plainly ignored it.

"- asking me to see if I have any suggestions to improve the team," the former captain finished, smirking. "And so I plan to try and change a few things."

Ryoma eyed him warily. "Things like… what exactly?"

"You'll just to have to play and see, won't you?"

Their eyes bore into one another's: Ryoma's a cross between angry and unsure, Tezuka's silently enjoying this.

"_Oooh… he's really cross_," Atobe remarked.

"_Good, anger breeds good sex_," Fuji added.

"_And make-up sex is always the_ _best_!" Sanada said gleefully.

* * *

As the matches began, Tezuka stood off-court, arms crossed, watching the various groups assemble themselves. Seigaku tennis had always been good, but Tezuka had silently worried that after last year's tennis players - Fuji, Inui, Taka, Oishi, Eiji, and of course himself - left, the tennis team would decrease somewhat, but that didn't appear to be the case. They may have lacked some things - such as Inui's data or the Golden Pair - but in other aspects they seemed to have improved.

The team wasn't as good as before, arguably, but it was still good. Ryoma was an incredibly player, that never got old, and he bred incredible players after him. They looked up to Ryoma, they tried to take after him, they listened to him. They respected him. They worked hard for him. The team was thriving, with just a little push here or there, it would be brilliant. Just as it was before.

Tezuka tried to pay attention to all the matches, but his eyes consistently wandered to the far court, where Ryoma and Momo played against one another.

The two had a system similar to what he used to have with Fuji, or Oishi, the former-captain noted to himself. A familiarity of technique, they appeared so used to one another they almost automatically played to each other's weakness. They saw how one another played and could read each other's moves: it was a heated match, and an interesting one. Tezuka's eyes were drawn.

But he didn't like it. It went completely against all of his plans - although that was what he'd turned up to do, wasn't it? Disrupt the tennis system to his five-some-ridden benefit? And that was precisely what he intended to do.

He walked toward his boyfriend (could he still call him that?), and smirked to himself when he saw Ryoma notice. The latter pretended not to have realised Tezuka was approaching him, but his body language reflected it. He moved with a touch more awkwardness, and automatically pulled his cap further down on his face.

"Momoshiro," Tezuka said, and Momo nearly dropped his racket in surprise. He clearly hadn't seen Tezuka approach, although appeared to be on edge about it. _Good_, Tezuka thought to himself; _he should realise that Ryoma is mine_.

"Ye-yes?" Momo replied, rubbing the back of his head, his game with Ryoma completely forgotten.

"I think that your playing style has decreased since I left the school," Tezuka remarked, to which Ryoma snorted.

"You're just jealous," Ryoma commented.

Ah, it was true, Tezuka noted - but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Hardly," Tezuka replied, his gaze remaining fixed on Momo. "I think that you should be dropped from the regulars until your playing style has reached its former strength."

"What!?" Momo commented. "You can't just do that!"

By now it wasn't just them three involved in the argument, the rest of the tennis team silently watched on, slowly moving toward the gathering.

"Now, now - I'll help train you -"

"Oh no, you won't," Ryoma said, his eyes narrowing on Tezuka. "I'm the captain now, Tezuka-senpai. And we're not dropping Momo. Okay?"

Silence hung in the air, until one freshman piped up, "hey, maybe he has a good point."

"Yeah, maybe we should listen to Tezuka-buchou."

"D'you have any other ideas?"

"Wait a minute here," Ryoma interrupted. "As captain, I decide who stays on our team, and who goes on our team. We. Need. Momo."

"Do you?" Tezuka replied, watching Ryoma carefully. "Well, let me tell you that whilst playing Momoshiro, your comfort toward it drove you to play less than perfect, which is most definitely not what you should be doing. If you continue to play him, your tennis skills _will_ decrease. And of this, I am _not_ lying."

Exaggerating a little, maybe, Tezuka thought to himself: but not entirely lying. it was a cruel dead, bribing Ryoma with tennis (it's one offer he simply cannot refuse), but it needed to be done.

"M-maybe you should listen to him, Echizen-buchou…" a timid freshman suggested. "I mean, he does kind of have a point, and w-we can't have you get bad, can we?"

Ryoma sent the darkest glare he could muster toward Tezuka, before uttering a barely audible, "_fine_."

Somewhere in the shadows, a voice spoke into a walky-talky, "_Phase one: separate Ochibi-chan and The-Other-Woman during tennis practice, initiated. Ore-same is very,_ very _pleased._"

* * *

**Oh, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I was so excited! So yay for fivesome love, and remember to review again Next chapter the plan continues... (hopefully. I am yet to actually think of the plan. Give me time, people! I do have an ending though, I was relatively proud of myself... so yeah, I'm rambling, R&R!)**


End file.
